poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sunset Shimmer (Opposite)
' Clone Sunset Shimmer '''in an evil clone version of the good Sunset Shimmer who make her first guest starring appearance in [[Brian Griffin's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction|''Brian Griffin's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction]]. ''Clone Sunset Shimmer was really made by a piece of hair taken from the good Sunset Shimmer by Captain Hook in ''Winnie the Pooh and the Legend of the Titanic and given it to Bowser Koopa so he and Queen Chrysalis can copy her DNA and created a evil clone version her to joined forces with Trixie to get rid of Twilight Sparkle. Then later she reveals she reveals her clone opposite in Brian Griffin vs. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor. Attempts to get rid of Twilight Sparkle in other movies *Brian Griffin's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction In this film, *Brian Griffin vs. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor In this film, *The Wrath of Galvatrain In this film, Sunset Shimmer found the dead body of Megatrain and shows it to Trixie (Earth Unicorn) and the Dazzlings. So they decide to rebuild him, but bigger, stronger, and more devastating. Then with help from Roger Smith, they used some of Megatrian's mind to make Deceptitrains, and rebuild Megatrain: into "Galvatrain". Then they head for Tidmouth sheds, to search for Thomas. They also bring soldiers with them, in which one of them puts a gun on Twi's head. Thomas then bursts out and battles the soldiers. Thye team then escape but the girls pursue them in a semi. And as the chase goes on, Shinig Armor gets shot, then Ed Later, Brian sneaks into the building. And shows that they're making Deceptitrains with the Deceptitrain's leader mind. Then security captured him and took him to the girls, and they demand him where Thomas is. Our heroes charge in the building, Bumblebee gets Brian and they broke Wheelie out, Roger then walks up. Our heroes qustionn him what is going on, Roger explains that they can make them now. And the world doesn't need them anymore, this made Thomas very cross. Later, Trixie (Earth Unicorn) and Clone Sunset Shimmer force Roger to launch Galvatrain to prusue the others. Thomas and Hiro battled Galvatrain, but Hiro gets wounded by Megatron is helping the girls battles Thomas, but lost when Optimus fires his ion blaster. Trivia *Clone Sunset Shimmer will return in Brian Griffin's Adventures Chronicles * Clone Sunset Shimmer will come faced to faced with the good Sunset Shimmer in Brian Griffin's Adventures Chronicles - ''Season 2's episodes ''Real vs Clone Part 1 and 2. * Clone Sunset Shimmer is a part of The Evil Schemers. *Clone Sunset Shimmer will become Winnie the Pooh and Yogi Bear's enemy. *Clone Sunset Shimmer will appear in Winnie the Pooh Meets Spider-Man 3. * It is unknown if she might be the same bad Sunset Shimmer who escaped from the good Sunset Shimmer from Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles' episode - Sunset Shimmer vs Sunset Shimmer. Gallery Real vs Clone2.png|Real Good Sunset Shimmer Vs. Evil Clone Sunset Shimmer Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures villains Category:Decepticons Category:Deceased characters Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Possessor Category:Usurpers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Gunners Category:Hammerer Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Villains who have successfully killed a hero Category:Provoker Category:Characters who died a gruesome death Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Failure-Intolerant Characters Category:Clones Category:Clones of other characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Evil Schemers Category:Unicorns